i spy with my little eye a sneaky little spy
by lazylollipop girl
Summary: This is my first story, so please go easy on me! So this story is about the girls, they aren't the Power Puff Girls. They're the Super Spy Girls! And of course their counterparts: the Stupid Sleuth Boys….Or Sly Spy guys as they're actually called. This rivalry begins when both groups are assigned the task of following….eachother. If you want to know what happens read on!
1. and that is how it all began part 1

I spy With My Little Eye, A Sneaky, Little Spy….

This is my first story, so please go easy on me! So this story is about the girls, they aren't the Power Puff Girls. They're the Super Spy Girls! And of course their counterparts: the Stupid Sleuth Boys….Or Sly Spy guys as they're actually called.  
This rivalry begins when both groups are assigned the task of following….eachother. If you want to know what happens read on!

Ichigo: Well, we're screwed.

Sunako: Like a doorknob.

Misao: Hey! Language!

Sunako: Whatever. This is Kindergarten stuff compared to what I say on the weekends.

Misao: O.O

Ichigo: Seriously though, we're screwed.

Sunako: It could be worse.

Ichigo: HOW?!

Sunako: You're right, there's no way this could be worse….*sniffle*

Misao: O.O *still shocked*

Ichigo: *snaps* Wake up, lady! this Ain't no time to be napping, Misao!

Misao: *shakes head* Wha….?

Sunako: *slaps Misao* AHHHHHH!

Misao: AHHHHH!

Ichigo: AHHHHHHHH!WHYAREWESCREAMINGAHHH!

Misao: I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Sunako: Want another slap, rosey cheeks?!

Ichigo: where are the other girls?

Sunako: wha….?

*mean while at burger king*

Momoko: hey where did the other girls go?

Miyako: maybe they went to the bathroom?

Momoko: for 4 hours!?

Miyako: maybe it was those milk shakes?...*looks down at her empty milk shake* O.O

Momoko: enough with the maybes the ditch us!

Kauro: *sits up from bench* STOP….TALKING…IF YOU WANT TO LIVE.

Momoko & miyako: O.O O.O how long have you been here?

Kauro: long enough to watch miyako chug down that milk shake *looks at miyako with serious expression* that was a biiig milk shake and a biiig mistake….

Miyako: *runs to trash can and throws up* WHY?! AM I GOING TO DIE I DON`T WANT TO DIE!*breaks out crying*

Momoko: *looks at kauro* look what you did. You do this every time!

Tsuki: *slides out from underneath the table* hiiiii…..what`d I miss?

Everyone at table other then Tsuki: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT!

Momoko: oh it`s just you Tsuki well now we`re almost all here do you think the girls have Lucy?

Kauro: well I don`t feel like waiting around all day to find out I say we go look for them.

Everyone: yeah!*leaves burger king to find other people*

Ichigo: there you are lucy and sorry for the long intro misao will you do the dis-claimer?

Misao: nah but maybe lucy will?

Ichigo: well will you lucy?

Lucy: i`d be honored lawtercats1 does not own the PPGZ, the RRBZ or tsuki and aoki but she does own all the other characters and the names of the groups and if you don`t ask to use them before you do she will hunt you down and lets just say it won`t be pretty.

Ichigo: you got that right = P

Everyone: now on to the story XD

* * *

Chapter 1 and that's how it all began

No one`s POV  
It all started the day the boys turned 17 and the girls turned 16 on April 19th.

Ikuto`s POV  
"it`s today!" I thought as I jumped out of bed, I ran to my bathroom and took a quick shower to wash the sweat and dirt off from sleeping. When I got out I ran and got dressed I was wearing a silver tee-shirt that had a lined page on it and the page said "dear Santa let me explain….", blue baggy cargo jeans that don`t show my boxers(a/n you`ll read why later), I have black hair, dark green eyes and silver converse.  
I ran down stairs to find my all my best friends in the front room waiting for me. "happy birthday guys" I said in a happy tone as I slide down the railing of the stairs. Raiden was the first to answer " thanks and happy birthday to you too" he said in his always happy tone. "ditto" the others said in unison.

Raiden (aka boomer) is wearing a tee-shirt that has a sponge bob square pants comic strip that has mr. crabs on the top and he says "that hat makes you look like a girl" and on the bottom is sponge bob and he says "am I a pretty girl?", blue baggy cargo pants that don`t show his boxers (a/n ok it is just SO annoying to me when you can see a guys boxers I mean I don`t want to see that. jeez) and blue converse.

Yuchi (aka brick) is wearing a red tee-shirt that has grumpy the care bear and it says "care bare stare" blue baggy cargo jeans, red converse, a red hat that is on backwards, red hair and blood red eyes.

Takashi (aka butch) is wearing a green tee-shirt that says in big bold letters "I`m hot and your not", blue baggy cargo pants, green converse, black hair that side sweeps to the left side and covers his eye and forest green eyes.

Repper has a crimson tee-shirt that says in big bold letters that says "oh look you just got a text from the devil it says 'see you soon' ", blue baggy cargo pants, he has blond hair, blue eyes and crimson colored converse.

Aoki has a raven colored tee-shirt that says in big red letters "WARING: DON`T get me mad", blue baggy cargo jeans, he has ember eyes, electric-blue hair, and raven converse.

Kyo has a violet tee-shirt that says in bold letters "I heart girls", blue cargo jeans, he has brown hair, blue eyes and violet converse

Mu Shu has a hot pink tee-shirt that says in big black bold letters "I`m sexy and I know it", blue baggy cargo pants, he has brown hair, purple eyes and hot pink converse

To be continued in part two XD R&R please

Ichigo: once again sorry for the long intro *rubs back of head and laughs nervously*

Misao: I know right it was SO long Ahhhh.

Ichigo: I said sorry didn`t I? and I also want you guys to send in dares for me and the characters so please also I REALLY hope you liked the first chappie XD and i`m so glad I finally finished the chappie it took SO long but oh well i`m done now and i`m still talking i`m sorry *sits in corner feeling REALLY bad sniffle*

R&R


	2. and that is how it all began part 2

Ichigo: hi and welcome, sorry for the kinda boring and slow first chappie now i`m here to fix it! XD

Sunako: no need to fix what is not broken if they didn`t like it that`s their problem. XP

Misao: hey! Don`t be mean!

Sunako: whatever

Ichigo: enough! Mimi will you do the disclaimer?

Misao: sure! OK ichi does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ or Tsuki or Aoki but she does the other characters and the plot and the names of the groups

Everyone: enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo`s POV  
I woke up at 11:00 am 'I can`t believe it is today!' I thought as I ran to my bathroom to take a quick shower to wash the sweat and dirt off from sleeping and to wash my hair which is almost black and reaches right below my thighs, I have night sky blue eyes and my shampoo was strawberry. After I took my shower I quickly got dressed I was wearing a sliver tee-shirt and the letters are on fire and they said "to hot to touch", and tight long dark blue dive jeans and on the back pockets it has a glittery silver breast cancer sign and black converse with glittery sliver laces.

I ran down to stairs too find my best friends Misao, Sunako, Tuski, Lucy, momoko, kauro and last but not least miyako. Misao was wearing a violet tee-shirt that had a hot pink rose on the front and under it said "a rose with a different name would still smell as sweet", a black mini skirt, knee high boot heels, she has midnight blue hair that reaches right below her butt and purple eyes

Sunako was wearing crimson colored shorts, a black tee-shirt that has a left 4 dead 2 pic that says "prices aren't the only things getting slashed" (A\N you can look it up i`m sure you will be able to find it), knee socks that have black and red skulls switching head tilts with really creepy smiles, blood red converse with pitch black lases, green eyes and drity blond hair that reaches her tail bone.

Tsuki was wearing a grey tee-shirt that says "I know i`m not perfect but i'm so close it scares me"(A\N just so you know the bold letters are suppose to say me me me if you can`t tell) , long tight blue diva jeans, she has black-purple raven colored hair that reaches her thighs and pretty gray eyes.  
Lucy was wearing a hot pink tee-shirt that has a piece of candy and under the candy says "super sweet", some old jeans, green eyes, bright red hair that reaches her mid back and black converse with hot pink and black laces.

Lucy is wearing a hot pink tee-shirt that had a a jolly rancher and under it said "hard but super sweet", some jean booty shorts, black fish-net stockings that end at the top of her thighs, ankle high boot high-heels, she had brown eyes and res hair that reaches mid back.

Momoko has a white tee-shirt that has a pink heart with light pink angel wings and a devil tail that goes up the back of the heart and circles over the top of the heart with the pointy end facing up and under it it says "naughty angel", jean booty shorts, she has red hair in a high pony tail with a pink bow tieing it up, pink eyes and pink converse.

Koaru is wearing a light green shirt with white rims on the arms and neck on the front has a dancing monkey and under the monkey it says "in one ear and out the other" then there is a transparent dancing monkey and under it it says "don`t even try talking to me" and then on the back of the shirt it has another dancing monkey and under that monkey it says "so stop your yappin", dark green shorts, black hair, green eyes and yellow converse.

Miyako is wearing a blue tee-shirt that has a sunny side and a rainy side on the sunny side it says "hello" and on the rainy side it says "good-bye" a blue checker skirt, her blond hair in two curly pony tails, blue eyes and blue flats.  
"hey guys" I said "hey Ichi" Miyako said "oh and happy birthday and good morning sleeping beauty hee-hee" "happy birthday and a good morning to you too hee-hee" I said with a smile as I slid down the railing As soon as I touched the ground everyone looked at me and smiled and said "good morning and happy birthday!" "a little late guys" I said while I anime sweat-droped while giving a slight giggle.  
"Well lets go guys I don`t have all day" Kaoru said a little annoyed that we were taking so long. "Sorry Kaoru-chan" Tuski said "yeah just let me get my bag and coat" I said.

Kaoru`s POV  
As we were walking to the mall, ok here`s the thing the ONLY reason i`m going to the mall is because I need new sports gear, anyways on our way 'i`m so bored!' I thought then it hit me like a ton of bricks "lets have a race" I declared "ok" Ichigo said with a smile "i`m in" Misao said "ok sure" Momoko said "YEAH LETS DO THIS!" Sunako yelled with excitement "um yeah ok that sounds fun" miyako said with a smile "yeah ok lets do this" lucy said with a smirk.

Misao`s POV  
We all got in a line and in our starting positions then Momo said "READY,SET, GO!" and we all made a mad dash towards the mall but as I was running I ran into someone and we both fell to the ground "Oww hey get off of me!" was all I heard then I looked up I don`t know if it was the best or worst choice of my life.

Sunako`s POV  
As I ran past some people I noticed Misao had fallen 'this is my chance' I thought as I dashed past her, but when I looked back to see if someone had gotten even close to catching up I tripped on a root of a tree and the only thing I had going through my mind was 'where did that tree come from?' then I started rolling 'oh how could this get any worse?' I thought then it happened, I finally got some footing and I started dashing again and then I fell on this person "Oww oh i`m so sorry" I said as I looked up and I didn`t know if it was the best or worse choice I ever made, I gasped at what I saw.

Momoko`s POV  
I started running as fast as i could only to be pasted by Sunako and Kauro right off the bat 'how in the world can people run like that I mean seriously are they even human? Well might as well pick up the pace', well it seemed like a good idea at the time as I started going faster I also started paying less attention to my surroundings and the next thing I know i`m falling on top of someone and we start rolling (about 1 minute later) we finally stop when I slammed my hands on the ground and the force that was pushing us slammed the person into me "Owww" I said "sorry I really didn`t mean to but you know it was your fault if you weren`t dashing then we could of avoided this whole situation" said the man "well excuse me for tripping" I said a little annoyed as I looked up and I don`t know if that was the best or worse choice of my life I gasped at what I saw.

Kauro`s POV  
As we dashed off me and Sunako were neck and neck for a while but somehow she past me and as I was running I saw a giant pink and red ball roll past me and then I saw that Misao had tripped then I thought 'it`s now or never' then as I was dashing I saw Sunako rolling I don`t know if it was on purpose or not cause she is always doing crazy stunts like that a few minutes later I looked back to see Sunako getting back on her feet then I yelled back "GOOD LUCK CATCHING UP NOW! MWAHAHAHA" then it happened Mitch tripped me and then I landed on this warm and soft yet hard thing "hey if you want me that bad you can just ask you don`t have to stage getting tripped, ok?" it said "what?" I said still shock that it talks then I looked up even though I would never admit it, it had to be the best choice in my life "uhh" was all I could say.

Ichigo`s POV  
As they start running I sit down on the ground and reach in my bag and pulled out a pair of roller skates, put them on and then I start skating and as i`m skating I see Miyako and smile and wave as I skate past and she waves back and then I pass Lucy on her scooter and right after I pass Tuski I tripped on a root and fell on something and then I heard some guy say "oww" then I realized what I landed on "oh my gosh i`m SO sorry please forgive me" I said as I looked up and gasped.

Lucy`s POV  
As they all started to run I had already took the liberty of sending for a scooter It took FOREVER I mean I was waiting for like what two minutes I mean really? As soon as it got here I started riding it, I went past Miyako 'awww is she actually trying' I thought to myself as I scooted by then in about a minute or two I saw Ichigo skate by and I waved to her and when I looked in front of me I saw someone so of course I tried to stop. But as I was skidding to a stop my scooter flipped over a brick and sent me flying forward then I heard "oww can you watch where you`re going PLEASE?" he said as we hit the ground "oh i`m SO SORRY" I said with sarcasm dripping from last two words and then I looked up and then I realized that I made a big mistake with the sarcasm "oh um i`m sorry" I said not knowing wether or not looking up was the best or worst choice In my life all I know is that I don`t regret it so yeah.

Miyako`s POV  
As they all started running I started jogging my little jog and I saw everyone run past me well one scooted and one roller skated but other then that it was all running and as I was jogging the one I saw roller skating wave to me I then waved back while I wasn`t paying attention I tripped on a toy and then something caught me or…..someone after I had gotten my balance back I heard someone say "careful and did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" "umm…no not really I geuss" I said while looking up "are you sure?" the person asked as I blushed.

Tuski`s POV  
We all started running I was in 5th place for a while and then Ichigo skated past me then I was in 6th place and I did not like that so I started dashing towards her so I could get past her but on the way I was tripped by someone or something "ahhhh" I screamed as I fell then I landed on someone "oww hey i`m sorry I wasn`t looking where I was going" I heard someone say "oh no it was my fal…." I trailed off as I saw who I was on I mean I didn`t know him but I wanted to.

Ichigo: so what did you think?

Misao: yeah I want to know to!

Sunako: I think everyone wants to know.

Tuski: well I hope you all had fun

Momoko: yeah and was it funny?

Kauro: and if Ichigo does not get at least 5 more reviews then she won`t update till may 20th.

Miyako: hey don`t say that it is not nice!

Lucy: who cares if it isn`t nice I don`t do you Kauro?

Kauro: no I don`t really ca….. *sniff sniff* do you smell that?

Momoko: yeah I smell it and it smells GOOD.

Ichigo: it better I worked really hard on these cookies!

Everyone other then Ichigo: COOKIES!

Ichigo OH WAIT NO DON….`t I needed those *sigh* oh and that reminds me I want dares and I want more reviews cuz I love to read what you guys thought so please review oh and i`m having a contest if you can geuss the right number i`ll put you in my next story so start guessing XD and good luck XD  
Everyone: BYE-BYE R&R please! XD.


	3. and that is how it all began well half

Ikuto: hey this time us boys get to do the intro.

Mu shu: YES! XD *fist pump*

Kyo: SHUT. UP. MU SHU! I JUST woke up and geuss what I don`t like to hear your voice right after I wake up so if you want to live I suggest you keep your mouth shut.

Repper: hey.

Everyone: O.O

Yuchi: he talked O.O

Everyone hears from other room: (Raidin`s talking) Takashi get up! (now it`s Takashi) FINE!.

Akoi: jeez.

Takashi and Raidin come out of bedroom and Raidin says: I FINALLY got him up.

Everyone except Takashi and Raidin: FINALLY!

Kaoru from behind the closet door: HEY STOP PUSHING I`M GOING TO FALL!

Momoko: IT`S NOT MY FAULT YOU GUYS ALL TAGGED ALONG!

Misao: well wherever Ichigo goes I go XD.

All of the girls fall out of the closet: AHHHHH!

Takashi: *grins devilishly* Kaoru-chan you`ve a naughty girl haven`t you? I`m going to have to punish you *smirks*

Kaoru: I-IT WAS MOMOKO`S IDEA!

Momoko: *while looking towards Kaoru* HEY! *then turns head to see the boys* hehehe

Yuchi: *smirks* well I guess I have to punish you too don`t i?

Kyo: yes I think you do well actually I think all the girls need punished *smirks*

All the guys: *smirks and starts walking tawards the girls from the other side of the room*.

All the girls: *jumps up and are frozen from fear*.

Tsuki: I-Ichigo does n-not own m-me or A-akoi or t-the RRBZ a-and PPGZ b-but she d-does own t-the plot a-and the o-other characters a-and the n-names of t-the g-groups.

Boys grab the girls: (boys) enjoy the story ; . *not taking their eyes off the girls while licking their lips after the last thing they said*.

Girls: *all look away and mouth* HELP US PLEASE!.

Boys: nuh-uh *in a sexy voice while dragging the girls out of the room*.

Chapter 3

Kyo`s POV

as we left Ikuto`s house he suggested we hang out at the skate park "sure why not? But lets have a race on the way there" I said "that sounds like a cool idea and that way we can get to the park faster" Takashi said, "sure sounds like a lot of fun" Akoi said, Repper nods, "okay" Raidin says "YEAH I LOVE RACEING" Mu shu yelled.

With the girls

"did you guys hear that It sounded like someone yelling?" Momoko said

"no" everyone but momoko said at the same time.

"oh well". Momoko said

Back to the boys (still Kyo`s POV)

"I like that idea" Ikuto said, "yeah lets do this" Yuchi said.

We all got in our starting positions yuchi then yelled out READY, SET, GO!

We all shot off I had just ran across the street when someone ran into me and we both fell "Oww hey get off of me" said before I looked down and was dumbfounded as soon as our eyes meet.

Her beautiful purple eyes looked like a violet colored roses with the morning dew drops on their petals, her mid-night blue hair framed her face perfectly and all I knew was that just I needed to hear her voice right now "oh um i`m sorry I didn`t mean to be rude please forgive me?" I said "it`s ok it was my fault I should have been looking where I was going" she said in her angelic voice, the voice that sent shivers down my spine "well i`m Kyo it is a pleasure to meet you what is your name?" "well i`m….. gonna lose i`m sorry but I have to go it was a pleasure meeting you too good-bye" she said as she jumped off of me and before I could I get her name she had ran away. 'Man I wish I had got her name dang it oh well I`m sure i`ll meet her again and when I do I will learn the angel of my life`s name, when the time comes, well, I better go or I`ll lose' I thought as I ran with that violet rose In my mind.

Repper`s POV

Yuchi had just yelled out "GO!" So I ran off, as I was running I saw something in the corner of my eye, when I stopped to look at it something ran into me and then knocked me down

after I hit the ground I heard a girl say "Oww oh i`m so sorry" and then I looked down and what I saw was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and then she gasped which made me smile at hearing such a heavenly voice.

"hi" is all I could say because as my friends say I am not accustom to speaking, you see i`m a man of very few words, it is just how I am I just grew up that way, in fact I didn`t talk till I was 3 or 4 years old and when I did all I said was (ok this actually happened ok? My older brother did this ok he like didn`t talk till he was like 3 or 4 years old and this is what he said) "i`m thirsty can I have a glass of water?" so yeah I just don`t talk to much i don`t see the need of it "why hello there" she said in her angelic way "I am so sorry for well ya know kinda falling on you and then I still have not gotten up I`m sorry" she said getting up "it`s ok" I said in my normal tone.

When we both got up she looked at me and then she looked past me and gasped, "I am so sorry but I have to run or i`m going to lose" she said in that amazing voice of hers, she then ran past me and I turned back to see her running in the other direction of the way I was going 'well I didn`t get her name but if I ever meet her again I will for sure get it and speaking of running I`ve got some of my own to do' I thought as I ran In the other direction.

Yuchi`s POV

I had just yelled "GO!" and we went running Repper and Takashi were running like there was no tomorrow "how can they run so fast I mean are they even human?" so I started to run faster but not too fast, well not as fast as I can. And as i`m running just having fun with my friends then something ran into me and then it just gets even better we start to roll, and we just keep rolling and about a minute later we finally stop when the person on top of me slams their hands on the ground next to my head.

then the force that was pushing us slammed me into the person "owww" she said "sorry I really didn`t mean to but you know it was _your fault if you weren`t dashing then we could have avoided this whole situation" I said to the person on top of me without looking down. "well excuse me for tripping" I heard an angelic voice say and then I looked down and what I saw was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen._

_She looked up at me and she had beautiful pink eyes that shined like stars in the sky, gorgeous (A\N or however you spell it) copper colored hair, she had gasped 'I wonder why' I thought to myself, her shocked face soon turned to a beautiful smile that made me want to get to know her and for her to get to know me right now that is all I want "hi I'm Yuchi" I said with my best smile._

_She looked at me and blushed a deep red that made me smirk "well what is your name?" I asked "Oh me uh my name is…." She trailed off for a second as she looked up "I got to go I`m sorry" she said in that adorable voice that drives me crazy with desire as she got off of me and started to jog away 'wait what no she can`t go, think of something come on Yuchi' I thought to myself "uh WAIT! I uh" I said like a fool when she looked back at me with worry in her expression "what is something wrong?" she asked with worry "uh no not exactly I just want you to stay here with me" I said "aw it is ok I feel like we will see each other again so don`t worry" she said while smiling at me "ok I guess" I said as she ran off 'Oh crap I forgot to ask for her name oh well I WILL meet her again I just know it' I thought while running off to the park with that little rose on my mind._

_Ichigo: sorry for the late update and the other five will be in the next chapter and a BIG shout out to unidentified heroine cause she is the only one who sent in a dare and for that she gets a shout out and please send in dares and also please review? XD_

_Everyone: R&R and have a GREAT day! XD_


	4. and that is how it all began final

chapter 4

Ichigo: welcome to the last part of the 4 parter and no it is not the last chapter XD

Misao: well that is good you would have disappointed all of your fans

Ichigo: speaking of fans i have two of my story who are always asking me to update and without them i would not be update right now and their names are Ddd665 and Artic Queen they are the best lets give em` a round of applause!

Everyone:*starts clapping and cheering* WOO!

Ichigo: thanks guys you are the best XD

Takashi: HEY! i want my scene with my Kaoru-chan~

Kaoru: i`m not anyone`s

Ichigo: well that`s not quite true in this story you are his so yeah please don`t hurt me.

Momoko: awww i want someone to say i`m theirs *looks at yuchi*

Yuchi: momo you are mine *graps her by the waist and pulls her to him and kisses her ear*

Ichigo: OK! on to the story!

Ichigo: OH! ok so i am changing Lucy`s name and it is now Victoria and personality and i am changing my hair color it is now a pinkish purplish color XD

everyone: enjoy the story!

chapter 4

Takashi`s POV

Yuchi had just yelled out GO!, and we all dashed off as fast as we could me and Reeper were neck and neck for some time, then i saw this weird girl fall on him 'okay?' i thought but i of course saw this as a golden opportunity, and i started to dash faster then i had ever done in my life, when i looked back to see if their was anyone there and there were none so i slowed down a bit to rest, then i look to my right and this girl was running as if her life deepened on it so i thought it would be fun to tease her while i had sometime, so i asked this random guy on the street if he would trip her and then he looked at her smirked and said "heck yes if will tic her off" "i think it will" i said then he said "alright".

he then started to whistle and then he walked to the side of the sidewalk and as soon as she was close enough to him that she could not stop he stuck his foot out and she tripped over it, then she landed on my chest and i said "hey if you want me that bad you can just ask you don`t have to stage getting tripped, ok?" "what?" it sounded like she was shocked, her hair to me looked pretty cute and then she looked up and her face was that of an angels and her eyes were the most amazing color of green i had ever seen and not to mention her voice which that on it`s own made me want to kiss her and her perfectly shaped lips did not help with that fact i snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her, i kissed her for a few seconds then pulled away, she looked like she just saw a ghost, then she slapped me and got up "what was that for?!" i said while getting up "for kissing me without my permission you jerk!"she yelled at me , "well jeez i`m sorry" i said while rolling my eyes, then she said "i have to go bye" while running away 'what a weird girl... she will be mine' i thought while i started to run and smirk while i thought of my feisty kitten

Ikuto`s POV

as they started to run like their was no tomorrow but i started to run and pace myself and when everyone was worn out and then i will sprint and win, while i was running i stopped to catch my breath and i heard what sounded like wheels and so i turned to my right and saw this girl skating towards me, i saw this root and i was about to warn her but she was going to fast and i did not say it in time,

so she tripped and of course she lands on me "Owww" i said winded "oh my gosh i`m SO sorry please forgive me" she said in such a cute sweet and tender voice, then she looked up and gasped "what?" i asked as i looked behind me there was nothing there i looked back at her "oh nothing" she said 'ohhhh' i thought i smirk, when she that she blushed and looked down and then she got up "excuse me but i have to go if i want to win" and went to skate off but i stopped her "hey! i forgot to ask what is your name?" "that`s the mystery" she said with a flirtatious smile "oh" i said smiling at her "bye-bye" she said as she turned around and skated off and i started running while i was thinking of my own little mystery and how much a pair of skates would cost.

Mu Shu`s POV

we all started to run but i was dashing and i was not far behind Reeper and Takashi so i kept dashing, a few minutes later i was really worn out so i stoppted and the it hit me no i mean it literally a girl few into me and that had to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me and will ever happen to me (boy are you wrong) "oww can you watch where you`re going PLEASE?" i said "oh i`m SO SORRY" i could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice and then she looked at me she then looked shock, then she said "oh um i`m sorry" 'wow' i thought 'she has a pretty voice when it`s not full of sarcasm and she is really pretty and she has the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen "well i had better go and once again sorry" she said while she got off of me and on to her scooter 'man i have to get me one of those and her but of course she was to beautiful to talk to" i smiled as i ran off in the direction i was going and thinking of that girl who was like a summers day.

Raiden`s POV

We all dashed off well I`m not as fast as my friends but I try and that is all that counts, so as I was running/jogging I saw this beautiful girl the girl of my dreams and then I saw her trip and I ran faster than I had ever in my life, I knew i was not going to make it in time so I slide on my back and I caught I really did it I caught her I`m so shocked right now.

'wow she`s so light' I thought as she landed on Me "carful and... did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" "umm...no not really i geuss" she said while looking up at me and my heart skipped a beat "are you sure" I said as she got a light blush on her cheeks "oh then you must be a fallen angel" "n-no I`m just a regular girl" "ok then miss regular girl what`s your name?" I said as smoothly as I could "ummm I`m not sure I can or should tell you that hmm... OH I know the next time we meet I`ll tell you how about that?" she said in a super sweet voice "ok _princess_" I said and she blushed more "I have to go I`m sorry" she said as she got up and ran off 'wow' i thought as i got up and started to run off as i thought of my princess in blue.

Akoi`s POV

We took off running and I had just got passed by Ikuto and wanted to pass his so started to dash and then I hear screaming then out of nowhere a girl tackles me and I am so glad that I walked under that ladder Yesterday and had bad luck all through Yesterday just to have this happen if i could meet this girl again i would go through all of Yesterday 100 times then i said "oww hey I`m sorry I wasn`t looking where I was going" then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world…. Her talking "oh no it was my faul…." She trailed off "it was your what? Your fault? That is not possible such a beautiful being as yourself no it is not your fault." After I finished she started to blush "I am so sorry but I have to go" she said as she got up and was about to run "wait don`t go please?" I said in a begging tone 'wait why did I say it like that I want her to stay but not enough to beg' I thought "I`m so sorry" she said as she ran off 'dang it I was so close to finding out who she was oh well I _will_ find out at least someday I will.'

Misao: YAY! We finished I don`t have to buy no more food! XD

Sunako: we didn`t say that you still have to buy food.

Momoko: and don`t forget to buy CANDY please?

Kaoru: why say please that is no fun

Ichigo: HEY! Don`t be mean to her she is _my_ twin (not really we are just two years apart and we are really close so yeah)

Victoria: hey every one XD

Miyako: hey! XD

Tsuki: hey! Miyako you blushed~

Kyo: didn`t you to.

Reeper: you got to go. -_-

Yuchi: yeah time to go bye!

Takashi: BYE!

Ikuto: BYE!

Mu Shu: I`m a dragon... a red dragon

Raiden: BYE-BYE

Akoi: see ya

Everyone: BYE! R&R and i love you guys

Ichigo: and here is a question the first one to get it right gets to be in my next story XD


	5. the meeting

Kyo: wow that was A LOT of parts in the beginning but now we our on to the real story hohohohoho and sorry for the sort chapter the next one will be longer XD

Reeper: your. Weird.

Yuchi: i`m bored *sigh*

Takashi: then do something about it!

Ikuto: like what?

Takashi: like this *grabs Kaoru by the waist and kisses her*

Mu Shu: or like this! *does the splits* *in high pitched voice* never mind, not like that oww.

Raiden: *covers eyes with arm* oww that`s got to hurt

Akoi: you know it.

Misao: *pointing at Mu Shu* ha ha ha BAKA!

Sunako: don`t go saying words you don`t understand.

Momoko: don`t say that she might know what it means right, Kaoru?

Kaoru: *still kissing Takashi*

Ichigo: Momoko she is out of range right now so cut the line.

Victoria: can we change the subject please?

Miyako: yeah I agree with her. L

Tsuki: I have a better idea how about we start the chapter and then if they have stoped by then we can do RANDOM TIME! The time when we are completely and utterly random J

Everyone but Kaoru and Takashi: she don`t own nothing but the ocs she created and the plot enjoy the story! J

Chapter 5

Misao`s POV

As I arrive at the mall I looked around and no one is there so I decide to wait for them and then I see this weird looking guy with a cowboy hat covering his black hair, he had one blue eye and one gold and he starts to walk towards me, when he got to me he stopped then he turned to where the girls were coming from "umm excuse me are you waiting for someone?" I asked him in the most polite way I could "yes well actually I`m waiting for 8 girls and you just so happen to be one of them" he said sweetly 'omg we are going to die now well once the girls get here we will' I thought with fear coursing through my veins then Sunako came out of nowhere and said with anger in her voice "who the hell are you? And what are you doing standing so close to her?" "I am just waiting for 6 more girls." He said with a smile.

"ok then who are you?" she asked with a fake smile "my name? you want to know my name?" he said "yes your name is there anyone else here that I don`t know?" she said while getting angrier by the second and then Momoko ran up and was panting "who *pant* is *pant* he? *pant*" she said while trying to catch her breath then there was a big problem because I could see Kaoru not so far from here and she was fuming because she was in 4th place.

"we are about to find out hopefully" Sunako said looking at the man who refused to tell us his name "ok ok I will tell you my name when all of the girls are here" he said "uh NO you will tell me who you are before I tare your head off of your body and feed it to my dog" Kaoru said after the end of his sentence and then I saw Ichigo roller skating towards us at full speed and Victoria on her scoter going full speed it looked like they were trying to beat each other to the finish line when they got here Ichigo`s over-protective sister side kicked in and how I could tell was she was threatening to kill him for being so close to me for such a long time "only two more" he said in to his watch while pushing a button on the side "oh make that one" he said as Miyako jogged up to us "hey who is the creepy stranger guy?" Miyako asked then Tsuki ran up "sorry i`m late who is the teen age guy?" Tsuki said then I answered her "he is the stand-to-close-guy-and-won`t-move-till'-your-friends-come-so-he-can-kill-you. 

"no you are wrong on that note" he said "I am Dragon I am here to take you all to be secret spies except you Victoria you will be an assassin but you won`t be killing anyone till you are high enough rank but in till then you will be a spy"

Ichigo: well there you go another chapter J

Misao: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY *while holding a cat* OH he is just SO CUTE!

Kyo: I know I am *smirk*

Takashi: we all are well except for me I`m sexy and I know it *music plays in back round starts shuffling*

Everyone: *joins in with the shuffling* THANKS FOR READING R&R PLEASE XD

Ichigo: I love you all XD and please vote on my poll on my profile XD


	6. who is SHE?

i know that we don`t know each other all that well but still, i need you, the WORLD needs you are you up for the task of re-writting and posting this on ALL of your stories?

but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from Artic Queen

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7  
Artic Queen"

so spread the word tell your friends, tell your family, just tell everyone you know, send it to everyone you know, just let yourself, Your voice be heard lets show "SOPA" what of this nation, what this _WORLD,_ what I can do, what you can do, what _we_ can do if we stand together lets beat "SOPA"! XD

Chapter 6

Ok I am going to name all the characters girls first

Name: Ichigo, age: sixteen, looks: purple hair, blue eyes, silver t-shirt

Ichigo: hey pplz what up? Geuss what guys? Tsuki-chan will be helping me write this story XD

Misao: Really?... Ichigo really? And YAY for Tsuki-chan XD

Ichigo: what?

Kaoru: IT IS 4:36 A.M.! what? you ask what? when you woke me up at 4:36 in the morning!

Momoko: *sleepily* i`m still *yawn* tired *rubs eye with the back of her hand*.

Miyako: good morning J

Sunako: . . .YOU!

Tsuki: I am so tired.

Victoria: well I sometimes wake up at this time so I am kind of use to it XD

Dragon: hey everyone it is so nice to be here I just can`t wait for my dear &#%! To come luckily she will becoming later in this chapter so I can`t wait XD

Yuchi: WOW O.O you must REALLY like her to act like that

Takashi: well think about it man he is a year or two older then us and we are in love with our girls so how could he not be?

Raiden: that is true O.O WOW you are so deep. You are so cool XD

Ikuto: well I know that I love _my_ Ichigo *smirk*

Ichigo: I am not_ yours_ I don`t belong to anyone well at least not yet get it? got it? good.

Kyo: well I know that _my_ Misao is so beautiful that the stars out at night get out shown every time she smiles.

Misao: *thinking to self* oh my gosh I think I might be in love with him *dreamy sigh*

Reeper: she is too beautiful that I can`t even put it in to words.

Akoi: wow you look really cute in your P.J.s Tsuki ^-^

Mu Shu: WOW I am so confused right now XD

Ichigo: I do not own anything but my o.c., the plot and the names of the groups so that is that XD

Chapter 6

Kyo POV

As I made my way into the skate park I made the sounds of a crowd going wild " 'ahhhhh whoo you are the bomb Kyo' no no you are man 'wow you're the best (in the best impression of the girl he had just met voice)' no you are cuz I am in l-l-l-l-love with" "what are you doing?" this girl ask me from behind "HUH!? Who are you and that is confidential information." I said a little, ok a lot embarrassed that this stranger saw me like that.

"um ok? Anyways I am here to talk to you and your brothers ok?" the girl with white long hair that reaches her waist, eyes with the purest of white that seemed to glow in the sunlight, a black dress that was that went to her knees a trench coat over it and knee high white heel boots asked 'man I have to admit she is quite a looker she has nothing on my purple rose' I thought "who are you?" I asked a little annoyed that a girl I don`t even know is silently judging me "I will tell you when your brothers get here" she said with a sweet smile 'you wont trick me you she devil' I thought then Reeper, looked at her, then looked at me and gave me a questing look,

"I have no idea who she is" I said knowing what he was doing, "what?" she asked confused "nothing, where are the others?" I said turning towards Reeper and saw Yuchi run up behind him look at the girl look at me and said "what`s up with the girl?" "don`t know" I said then Takashi ran up and said "who is the chick?" "that 'chick' is a stranger and next time someone asks Yuchi is telling them ok? Good." I said still angry that people keep asking the same question "only 4 more till` you learn my name" the girl said

Then Ikuto ran up and said " I am not going to ask just going to say something" he then turned to Takashi "dude I don`t care how many girlfriends you have just please don`t have them tag along they are way to girly for my taste so can you have her leave please?" now this got Takashi angry "just because there is some strange girl here does not mean that" Mu Shu then ran up and interrupted Takashi and said "why is one of Takashi`s girlfriends here?" "wha?! She is NOT my girlfriend ok?" Takashi said getting worked up "calm down it is ok we believe you" Ikuto said in a comforting way.

Then Raiden ran up " hey guys sorry I am late and Akoi should be right behind me" and as if on queue he ran up "hey who is the girl wait….. is it Takashi`s girlfriend?" he asked "NOOOO! She is NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs "jeez you didn`t have to yell" Akoi said "ok boys you have waited long enough" the girl said "my name is…"

Ichigo: so what do you think I know it is kinda rushed cuz I am in a rush so any ways I hope you liked it XD and have a great day XD

Everyone: BYE R&R PLEASE! XD


End file.
